Paris
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Yaoi EnriqueOliver. Sonfic. Un accidente cambio sus vidas, cuando la felicidad ya esta contigo, todo era perfecto, pero ahora solo queda decir... adios mi corazon


Nyhao ^^  
  
^_^ Ok, aquí estoy, con otro fic oneshot, es un yaoi, Enrique/Oliver ^.^.  
  
-_- es mi primer fic de esta pareja, y creo que me salió demasiado cursi y demasiado trágico el final... ^^ pero mejor los dejo leerlo n_n. Es un sonfic, de la canción Paris, de la Oreja de Van Goght.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PARIS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(POV Enrique)  
  
Ven, acércate.  
Ven y abrázame.  
  
El tiempo se esta acabando, lo sabes ¿verdad? Si es que aun estas aquí... Desearía poder verte levantarte de tu lecho, acercándote a mi y abrazándome, como antes, ver tus hermosos ojos y tu infantil faz. Eres lo mas valioso para mi y no tienes ideas de lo mucho que extraño tu voz, tampoco imaginas el dolor y la culpa que me invade al verte en este estado... lo peor es que es por mi culpa.  
  
Vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,  
a ser mi angustia.  
Déjame pasar una tarde más.  
  
Estoy aquí, en esta habitación de hospital, viéndote descansar. Después del accidente, no has despertado y eso que ya paso un mes exacto. ¿Qué te impide despertar y sonreírme como cada mañana, cuando recostado en mi cama, el sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba tu rostro? ¿Qué demonios te atan a la oscuridad y te impiden ver la luz?  
  
Tomo tu mano entre las mías y te beso cariñosamente en la frente. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas esos días en tu hermosa ciudad natal? En Francia, en Paris, la ciudad del amor... la ciudad de nuestro amor. Nuestros ocasionales paseos por los parques, nuestras cenas en restaurantes, tu cocinabas mi comida ¿Lo recuerdas? Por favor dime que si...  
  
Sigo esperando una contestación que nunca vendrá, al menos no este día. Te has convertido en el objeto, no! No objeto, ser, persona, ángel, de mi adoración. Sigo recordando nuestros días juntos, anhelante de esas tarde de escape de la realidad, en las que vivíamos en nuestro universo de fantasía...  
  
Escuchando el sonido de las maquinas que ahora te cuidan y vigilan, pienso que daría lo que fuera por una tarde mas, aunque fuera solo una, a tu lado...  
  
Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
  
Acariciando tu mejilla, te contemplo una vez mas. Estas cada vez mas pálido, poco a poco has ido perdiendo el color de tus mejillas, tu rostro esta cada vez mas demacrado, pero no me importa, para mi sigues siendo hermoso.  
  
¿Dónde estas? Tu cuerpo esta aquí, en esta cama, pero ¿Dónde tu alma? ¿Dónde tu mente, tu corazón? ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Acaso estas perdido en ti mismo? ¿Podrás escucharme o estas en el silencio?... Hay tantas preguntas, amor, que solo si vuelves podrás responder... amor, necesito que vuelvas, te necesito...  
  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.  
  
No puedo seguir ocultándolo, te necesito! Te extraño! Te amo! Necesito de tu compañía, de tus caricias, de tus sonrisas. Eso ojos que en este momento están cerrados, esos ojos de color violeta, que tanto me cautivan, tantos deseos de verlos nuevamente, tan brillantes, tan hermosos. Esos labios que a veces se aprietan como si estuvieras atrapado en una pesadilla, quiero besarlo, como tantas veces paso, como tantas veces se unieron en besos tiernos y suaves o terriblemente pasionales, y a pesar de todo no perdías tu inocencia...  
  
Ya es muy noche y debo ir a casa. Me iré, pero te prometo volver luego.  
  
-- Ti amo... – Te susurro y beso tu mejilla, después salgo de aquí...  
  
(POV Oliver)  
  
Ven, te quiero hablar.  
Vuelve a caminar.  
Vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.  
Ven, hazlo por mí.  
Vuelve siempre a mí.  
  
No te vayas! Por favor! No me dejes solo, estoy cansado de tanta oscuridad, estoy harto del silencio de tu ausencia, vuelve mi amor...  
  
Yo, yo también quiero hablar contigo, quisiera poder abrir los ojos y verte a mi lado. Por favor! Escucho tus pisadas que se alejan, y no puedo detenerte. Date la vuelta, camina hacia mi, vuelve conmigo.  
  
Pero ya te has ido y no puedo hacer nada para traerte. Ahora que estoy solo, recuerdo cuando, en las noches, me tratabas como príncipe, cumpliendo todos mis capricho, por estúpidos que fueran. Y la pasión se desbordaba, mojando la cama, nuestros cuerpos, nuestro interior. Y el amor estaba a flor de piel y decías palabras dulces en mis oídos después de hacer el amor.  
  
Incluso el día del accidente, éramos felices... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Estando aquí, en este vacío, no tengo noción del tiempo, cosa que también me pasaba a tu lado. Pero es diferente, tu no estas aquí, para protegerme, para cuidarme, para hacerme tuyo, para hacerme sentir bien.  
  
Sabes que es lo que recuerdo del accidente? Es muy poco, pero lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, aunque quien sabe, tal vez si fue ayer, o hace una semana, hace un mes o hace un año, quien sabe. Lo que recuerdo es a nosotros riendo, tu manejabas. No se ni de que hablábamos, de que reíamos, pero de pronto otro carro se atravesó y tu frenaste... el carro... el carro se desvió y se volcó, dio dos vueltas y quedo de costado. Pude verte y vi que tenias un hilito de sangre en tu cabeza, me preocupe, pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba peor. Lo supe por tu expresión de dolor y preocupación, de angustia al verme. Me empecé a sentir mal, la cabeza me dio vueltas, mi mirada se distorsionaba. Tu acariciaste mi mejilla y me besaste ligeramente, apenas un roce. "Todo estará bien, tranquilo" me dijiste. Después cerré los ojos y ya no pude despertar... aun espero que suceda y en realidad todo este bien, y podamos estar los dos juntos, como antes...  
  
Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.  
  
Quisiera saber donde estas ahora, de seguro en mi casa, nuestra casa, en mi hermosa ciudad . Estarás tu solo? Alguien te acompaña? No sabes cuanta curiosidad me da el saber que haces, donde estas, con quien, haciendo que. No lo se, no puedo responder esas preguntas, para hacerlo, tendría que despertar e ir contigo, pero por mas que lo intento, simplemente no lo logro.  
  
Deseo estar contigo y abrazarte, acariciarte, demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y lo mucho que te he extrañado. Quiero besarte, suavemente y cada vez mas profundo, quiero sentir tus labios sobre los míos, saborear la miel de tu saliva. Quiero esta contigo siempre, no separarme de ti jamás, nunca!. Pero sobretodo tus ojos, esos que pueden decirme tantas cosas con tan solo una mirada. Pero no puedo verte, porque no puedo despertar. Ya debe de ser muy de noche, porque mi mente divaga y esta cansada, tengo sueño... y así me entrego, descansando. Hasta luego mi amor.  
  
(POV Enrique)  
  
No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar  
El tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti  
Ven quiero saber  
Porque te fuiste sin mí  
Siempre tuve algo que contarte.  
  
Mientras camino por los parques en los que alguna vez paseamos, empiezo a recordar tiempos mejores. No puedo olvidarte, no puedo apartar tu imagen sonriente e inocente como siempre de mi mente. Cuando corríamos de aquí para aya, persiguiéndonos, riendo. Y luego, a veces en las noches solitarias, rodábamos sobre la hierba abrazados y con la luna como testigo, te hacia mío, aquí, en la intemperie, en contacto con la naturaleza, entre los árboles, en la hierba, bajo las estrellas..  
  
Me siento en una banca, nuestra banca favorita, en donde nos sentábamos horas solo a conversar de tonterías, después de nuestros viajes. Nunca queríamos separarnos, pero con grandes padres empresarios, fue inevitable.  
  
-- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – Pregunto, pues ya no puedo contenerme. Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero no le doy importancia. – Porque ahora? Tengo tanto que decirte aun, tanto que amarte, tanto que mostrarte...  
  
Dime dónde has ido,  
donde esperas en silencio, amigo.  
Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,  
darte un beso y ver tus ojos  
disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre,  
adiós mi corazón.  
  
-- Ahora que mas te necesito... – Continuo. – Ti amo! Ti amo!! Oliver!!  
  
-- Joven Enrique. – Escucho una voz detrás de mi. Es Gustav, el mayordomo de Robert. Robert se ha estado quedando en casa de Oliver, desde el accidente, él y Jhony me han apoyado mucho.  
  
-- Si Gustav? – Pregunto mientras seco mis lagrimas.  
  
-- Hace un tiempo que lo buscaba, llamaron del hospital, necesitan que vaya. – Yo no siquiera lo dejo terminar, pues salgo corriendo. Una opresión en el pecho me dice que algo no esta bien.  
  
Al llegar a tu habitación, mi respiración se detiene. Hay varios médicos allí dentro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?!  
  
-- Joven Enrique, su amigo esta peor, es probable que no pase la noche... – Dice el doctor principal. Tardo en asimilar lo que dice, no puedo comprender, ¿Esta diciéndome que no hay esperanza? ¿Cómo? No es posible!!  
  
Entro a la habitación y los médicos salen para dejarnos solos. No puedo creer que este sea el fin.  
  
Me acerco a tu cama y acaricio tu rostro con mis manos, te beso lentamente, como queriendo infundirte algo de vida... pero será en vano.  
  
-- Por favor... dime que no es verdad, dime que estarás bien... mi amor, por favor, háblame, dime algo, lo que sea... – Digo con voz entrecortada, pidiendo un milagro, milagro que nunca viene. Espero tu respuesta pero solo el silencio me responde.  
  
Te beso mas fuerte, te abrazo como queriendo retenerte, pero no puedo hacer nada, mis ojos se arrasan, mi garganta se cierra, mi corazón esta oprimido, no puedo retenerte, no puedo!!  
  
-- Te amo!! Te amo!! – Digo y te abrazo a mi pecho, presiento que será el ultimo abrazo.  
(POV Oliver)  
  
Hay tanto silencio... de pronto escucho tu voz, no comprendo lo que dices, ¿Qué es lo que no es verdad? ¿Acaso no estaré bien? ¿No me recuperare?  
  
La oscuridad me responde... es verdad, ya no habrá mas paseos, ya no habrá mas abrazos, besos , caricias...  
  
¡Porque hay tanto silencio!!! Háblame mas!! Quiero escucharte!! Aunque sea una ultima vez. Quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo... reúno fuerzas, para nuestro ultimo adiós...  
  
(POV Enrique)  
  
-- T-te a-amo... – Te escucho decir. Me sorprende y veo tu rostro, observo como lentamente vas abriendo tus ojos. Dios! Había olvidado lo hermosos que son! Y en este momento se ven tan llenos de brillo.  
  
-- Oliver!! Estas bien! Los médicos se equivocaron! Estas bien!! Pronto, pronto regresaremos a casa. – Digo, casi grito lleno de alegría, de emoción.  
  
-- No, amor... – Vuelves a cerrar tus ojos, ¿Por qué?! No!! Ábrelos!! Por favor!! No me hagas esto!! – Te amo... – Susurras y un suspiro escapa de tu boca.  
  
El ensordecedor sonido de las maquinas repiquetean en mis oídos, pero no! Mienten!! No es posible!!! Tu no puedes estar... muerto.  
  
Te tomo en brazos, aun convencido de que estas vivo, te abrazo, y lloro en tu pecho, "No es cierto!!! No!!" empiezo a gritar. Pronto los médicos y enfermeras me sacan de allí, me alejan de ti... no puedo soportarlo... no puede ser este el adiós...  
  
No hay nada que me haga olvidar  
el tiempo que has pasado ya y no volverá  
no hay nada más  
adiós mi corazón.  
  
Llueve. Eso esta bien, el sol solo se burlaría de mi desgracia, la lluvia es mas acorde a lo que siento...  
  
No puedo asimilarlo aun, que estoy aquí, frente a tu tumba. Me arrodillo y dejo algunas flores. El dolor me sigue carcomiendo el alma. No puedo olvidarte, no quiero hacerlo.  
  
A veces me quedo aquí, solo recordando, pensando en el pasado, en los momentos que viví junto a ti, las cosas que ya nunca pasaran, momentos que no volverán, porque tu no estas aquí...  
  
No hay nada que me importara mas que tu, tu eras mi vida. Ahora no estas. Tu eras mi corazón, ahora te has ido, llevándote parte de mi alma.  
  
Me levanto y me doy la vuelta... adiós mi corazón...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ô_o Em... espero que les halla gustado ^^. Hasta la próxima, dejen reviews! Oyasumi n_~ 


End file.
